1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand-held tag attachers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following are acknowledged to constitute prior art in the United States: U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,183 to Daniel Duchin granted Aug. 6, 1982; U.S. patent application of Daniel Duchin, Ser. No. 654,062 filed Sept. 25, 1984; now U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,384 ; U.S. patent application of Larry D. Strausburg, Ser. No. 654,333 filed Sept. 25, 1984; European application publication No. 009140 of Bengt Luden filed Mar. 10, 1983; Japanese published application No. 54-20935, patent laid-open No. 55-116544, laid open Sept. 8, 1980.